


Lace Confection

by peregrinning



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinning/pseuds/peregrinning
Summary: When Zoro and Tashigi get up the courage to act on their attraction, he gets a little distracted by a certain pink, girly, lacy item.Not plot-heavy! Fairly light, non-explicit sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit OOC but I'll write any ideas I have for this rare pair!

It happened at one of the Straw Hat’s famous (or infamous?) post-battle parties. He hadn’t been able to stop looking over at her all night. This time wasn’t like the party at Punk Hazard, when Marines had outnumbered Straw Hats; only she and Smoker were here, on a mission that would never be recorded in the official marine logs. She’d said so herself when she’d fought at his side.

Was it feeling his gaze on her that made her bold? Was it the music, the sake, the celebratory atmosphere? Perhaps it was only that she was freed from the adoring eyes of her subordinates and the responsibility of looking after rescued children.

Perhaps it was because this mission would never be recorded that Tashigi was able to forget that he was a pirate and she a Marine. And anyway, maybe those lines had been blurring for a long time now, ever since she’d left him and his crew alone in the streets of Alubarna. Ever since he’d carried her over his shoulder and she’d spotted Shuusui and hadn’t said a word about whether he was worthy of it.

Whatever it was, it had allowed her to approach him. To talk with him, laugh with him, clink her cup against his. And when Luffy had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance, she’d pulled Zoro along with her, and just this once (he never danced) he allowed himself to be taken for one spin around the bonfire.

And then even later in the evening she’d said, “Nothing of what happens here has to make its way back to official ears,” and kissed him.

“Smoker might see,” he’d eventually managed, after she’d pulled away.

“So take me somewhere quieter, then,” she’d answered.

 

And that had led them here, to a room in this lavish house they’d essentially confiscated from their enemies. The others were all still outside, enjoying the party, the raucous noise suddenly seeming very far away. They kissed each other more- mouths, throats, ears. She pulled his shirt off and tossed it away somewhere into the darkness of the room.

Then when she took her own shirt off, he couldn’t help but stare. Because she was wearing...she was wearing what was probably the prettiest garment he’d ever seen in his life.

It was made of pink satin and white lace. It had a tiny bow in the center.

It wasn’t like he’d never seen a bra before. Nami and Robin were not shy about hanging them out to dry on laundry day, and neither of those women had what could be called a boyish taste in clothes.

Still, he thought this particular bra had to be the prettiest, the most feminine. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, Captain Tashigi liked to wear pink, and floral patterns. But he still hadn’t been prepared. Even though Kuina was no longer the first thing he saw when he looked at Tashigi, perhaps in some subconscious way he still mentally compared them. He knew Kuina, who’d despaired over her developing chest, would never have worn something so pretty. Something that fairly celebrated the soft, creamy skin rising from the scalloped edges.

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to do something?” she asked, breaking into his gobsmacked trance.

“Right,” he said, and moved quickly over to her, then found himself tracing the edges of that pretty lace confection with his fingers.

Tashigi sighed softly as he brushed over the border where fabric met skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he enjoyed alternating between watching the blissful expression on her face and his own hand touching her so gently, so lightly.

After a while her eyes snapped open. “Roronoa! Are you going to ever touch me properly, or do you just want me to leave you alone with my clothes?!”

He chuckled, and drew her in tighter, reaching around behind her. He prayed the hooks would come undone on the first try.

They did.

“Oh, trust me. All my attention will be on you from now on.”

  



	2. The Morning After

Zoro woke up the next morning when he heard a squeak of surprise and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. He only had the ability to rouse himself quickly when he sensed danger, and given that he did not, it took him a moment to look blearily over the side of the bed to find Tashigi hastily pulling the sheet down after her and across her naked body. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, amused. 

“Aaaah, yes, I’m...um, sorry for waking you!” she answered, averting her eyes, because of course pulling the sheet down to cover her, had uncovered him. 

“Are you sure? You look a little...flustered,” he said teasingly. He shouldn’t have enjoyed the pout she gave him in return, but damn, it was cute. 

She was still holding the sheet awkwardly in front of her, so to try and ease her discomfort he cast his eye around the room for her shirt, and nodded in its direction when he located it. She nodded her thanks and pulled it on quickly (still absent the bra that had so caught his attention, he couldn’t help but notice). He looked away to give her time to pull on her underwear, and then she tossed the sheet back over him. He looked back at her; she was standing now, and shifting her weight from leg to leg. But she hadn’t yet pulled her trousers back on and fled the room, so maybe that was a good sign? 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, more gently, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“I’m just...surprised at myself,” she admitted. “I was too bold last night!” 

“I didn’t take advantage, did I?” he asked, suddenly worried. She hadn’t seemed especially drunk, but with his tolerance, maybe he had misjudged. 

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant,” she said, approaching him slowly and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I think I imagined that because there won’t be any record of my presence here, I could give in to how drawn I am towards you and it didn’t have to mean anything…But that was silly. Because I won’t be able to forget.” 

“Do you want to?” he asked her, looking into her eyes. 

“No!” 

“It’s not a bad memory?” 

“Definitely not,” she assured him, blushing a very pretty pink colour just a few shades darker than the bra still lying abandoned on the floor. 

“I wouldn’t want to forget either,” he said, trying to school his face into something resembling coolness, while ignoring the way his heart was suddenly hammering in his chest. 

She gave him a shy smile in response. The Tashigi of this morning, sweet and blushing, was so different to the one who had boldly told him off the night before for moving too slowly. But then, he had noticed that about her before. Sometimes she was wide-eyed and quick to embarrassment, other times suddenly stern, passionate and full of determination. He thought he might like both sides of her. 

“What happens now?” she asked. 

“In a few days time? I’m not sure,” he admitted. “But this morning? The others were up partying long after we’d, er, gone to bed, and I’m sure they’ll sleep in for hours. Why don’t you just join me for a while longer?” he asked, opening his arm up to make a space for her. 

“I’m not still infected with...whatever craziness I was last night,” she said, doubtfully. 

“So just lie down,” he said. “Nothing has to happen.” He hoped he didn’t look like he was trying too hard to convince her, but truthfully he couldn’t think of anything nicer than drifting back to sleep with her tucked against his side. 

“Alright,” she said, “if you put these on, please!” She leaned down and picked his underwear up, pushing them towards him with another bright blush. He bit back a laugh, but did as requested, wriggling into them under the sheet. When he’d done that, she lay down next to him, curling up with her back to his chest. He draped his arm over her waist, pulled her in closer to him. 

Then he put his mouth close to the pearl of an ear poking up through her dark hair and whispered, “I might still be infected, though. Do you think it’s catching?” 

She laughed. It was the sweetest sound in the world. 

“Maybe it is,” she said.


End file.
